stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Alphineas I
Lord Alphineas I, commonly known by his subjects as Sir Alphineas, is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He has been the co-ruling monarch of the Kingdom of Ambrosia since November 28, 2016, when his older brother Lord Ampharos IX appointed him as his co-ruler. Thus, Lord Alphineas I bears the distinction of being the first Ambrosian Lord in history to rule alongside another Lord. As of now, his role in the Infinity Wars is unclear. Fictional Character Biography 'Origin: 1987–2016' Lord Alphineas I was born to the then-ruler Lord Ampharos VIII and his wife Lady Amber in Mardinopolis, a village near the capital of Ambrosia. Ampharos VIII had been ruler of Ambrosia since 1976. For the first 29 years of his life, Alphineas held the title of Prince. He is the younger brother of Ampharos IX, who was born roughly 2 years prior to him. Alphineas grew up with affection from his older brother Ampharos IX, who protected him and ensured he was always feeling well. According to tradition, the title of Lord is passed on to the eldest son. Ampharos VIII died on November 17, 2012, leaving Ampharos IX to take the throne the next day on his twenty-seventh birthday. Alphineas felt cheated by this development, believing it was Ampharos IX's choice to become the new Lord. He grew a bitter envy for his brother from then on, an envy that festered for the next four years. It was during this time that he devised a plan to overthrow his brother and rule Ambrosia himself, though he lacked the proper materials to carry it out at the time. Still, he had a plan, and he was ready to set it in motion. '2016–''present' On June 21, 2016, Ambrosia received a massive supply of silicon from Mobius. This resulted in a massive economic boom, thanks to new innovations in technology and a rise in interplanetary trade. Now that he had the proper materials, Alphineas set to work on implementing his plan. He worked hard for months on end, and when he was done he had created a fleet of self-controlling ships. On November 28, 2016, Alphineas carried out a staged coup. He kidnapped Ampharos IX, placed him aboard one of the ships, and sent them to attack the planet Seedria. The attack almost worked, though the first fleet was destroyed by an attack force from the Aresian Empire. However, these ships could replicate, and when a second fleet returned all seemed lost. Meanwhile, as Alphineas took the throne, there was a simultaneous coup of the Aresian Empire that was unintentional; when informed, he replied: :"That was just collateral damage. I didn't know my men were going to do that, but hey, the more the merrier." However, the plan backfired; the Seedrians had organized a powerful counter-offensive that crushed the attacks on Seedria, the coup of the Aresian Empire, and the coup of Ambrosia, with Ampharos IX safely returning to the palace. There, Ampharos IX confronted Alphineas and demanded an explanation for his actions. The two had this exchange: :Alphineas: "You were always so ''nice and so good to other people, even when we were young. Then Father makes you the Lord of Ambrosia and gives you control over the entire planet, not even once considering your own kin may have wanted a chance as well! I doubt you even mentioned my name to Tony Stark before any of this, let alone your subjects. You never once cared for me." :Ampharos IX: "It wasn't my choice to be the Lord, Alphineas. I simply inherited the role after Father passed on." :Alphineas: "You still didn't think about me when you were busy running your nation!" :Ampharos IX: (sigh) "Yes, you're right. I didn't mention you to my subjects or to Tony once, and I am sorry for that transgression on my behalf. Ruling a nation isn't an easy task, though. I hardly had time to think about anything besides ensuring the people were happy and safe, but to say that I never cared for you? That's preposterous. Have I not been kind to you before? Even now, after you've tried to seize control over the kingdom, I'm still willing to work things out with you. Would you not do the same for me?" Upon learning that the fleet had multiplied by a large factor and was spreading throughout the Milky Way galaxy, Alphineas realized his errs and admitted that he let his envy get to him, further expressing his true regret that he caused the conflict. However, together, Alphineas and Ampharos IX rectified the problem; their first efforts were done by cooperatively using the cannons, and the final effort involved Ampharos IX becoming a Mega Ampharos and destroying the remaining fleets himself before returning to normal. Then, the two shared this immortal exchange: :Alphineas: "...B-Brother...I'm so sorry...I've done nothing but disgraced my name...perhaps I am a monster..." :Ampharos IX: "I have some words for you, Alphineas." :Alphineas: "And what are they? Are you going to imprison me or disown me as your brother? After all, I did cause this." :Ampharos IX: "Oh, Alphineas..." (hugs) "You were just angry, and I can understand why. I forgive you." :Alphineas: "...Even after all that I've done, you still forgive me?" :Ampharos IX: "You are still my brother by blood, Alphineas. I know you are better than this. I've known you for nearly 30 years, after all." :Alphineas: "So...what are you going to do with me?" :Ampharos IX: "You clearly want to lead, and you perhaps will indeed be a good leader. Just don't you ever pull another stunt like this ever again." Upon recognizing his brother's desires, Ampharos IX ordained Alphineas as a co-ruler and absolved him of his transgressions. Thus, Ampharos IX became the first Ambrosian Lord to appoint a co-Lord (which also had the title of Lord), and Alphineas became the first Ambrosian co-Lord. From this moment onward, he became known as Lord Alphineas I. Powers and abilities *Electrokinesis Personality Lord Alphineas I has a short temper and can easily succumb to envy, but he is nevertheless good at heart. Category:1980s births Category:1987 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:The Avengers Category:Ternary Avengers Category:Monarchs Category:Characters